


Just x Don't x Lie

by HisokaXLove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beware, M/M, So..., Yaoi, there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaXLove/pseuds/HisokaXLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss calls the Troupe together for a job, Phinks finds out the hard way that not every problem can be solved by fighting it or hiding from it, and Feitan just wants the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 Weeks is 2 Long

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> My tumblr is hisokaxlove.tumblr.com if you want to ask any questions!

His stomach would not stop twisting around. He had always thought that it sounded stupid when people said they had “butterflies,” and yet now the expression seemed downright… appropriate.

 

 _Relax Phinks, relax,_ he thought desperately, but to no avail. Every step he took was like walking towards his own death. It had been nearly three weeks since he had realised that his feelings for his friend no longer fell into the “friendship” category, and he had successfully been avoiding Feitan ever since.

 

Well, until now.

 

The boss had ordered the whole troupe to gather up for a big heist that he had planned. Fei, apparently oblivious to the great lengths that he had been going to in order to keep them apart, had thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to get together for some dinner. They weren’t due at the safehouse until midnight anyways. Unfortunately, Feitan had chosen this day to call him instead of texting, as was their MO. Knowing that Feitan would come looking for him if he failed to answer his phone, he picked up, and after stuttering a few feeble excuses, he was forced to accept the invitation. Improvisation was never his strong suit.

 

He wasn’t late to the restaurant by any means, and yet Feitan was already there seated at a table and waiting. He noticed Phinks the second that he walked in the door, and gave him a small come-over-here gesture. Waving the hostess off, he started towards the table where Feitan was seated, stumbling a little, as he had been staring directly at Feitan instead of where he was going.

 

As he sat down, Feitan looked at him and giggled with his soft airy laugh “Very graceful, baichi.” Phinks felt himself go red.

 

“Oh shut up, Fei, I’m incredibly graceful when I want to be,” he retorted, trying to remain calm. They always had dinner like this. As long as he could pretend that his feelings for Fei were strictly platonic, the evening could maybe be a little enjoyable. Or at the very least it could refrain from being a total disaster. He really _had_ missed Feitan after all. They were usually pretty inseparable.

 

“Well if you ever feel like being graceful, let me know. I’m sure it’d be a sight to see.”

 

* * *

 

Feitan was still smiling, which just made Phinks’ scowl deepen.

 

“What have you even been doing for the past three weeks?” Feitan continued. “You’ve been totally off the map.”

 

“Oh you know, I was just taking a few jobs, meeting up with a few old friends,” _\--avoiding you--_ “I just got busy.”

 

Feitan scowled at that. He had been expecting a more substantial response, and instead got ‘I got busy.’ What sort of jobs or friends could have stopped Phinks from bringing him along? They had known each other a long time, and knew mostly the same people.

 

“That’s vague,” pressed Feitan, fishing for more information. Phinks looked visibly uncomfortable.

 

“Well you know, a lot of stuff happened,” Phinks mumbled, before hastily adding “and none of it was interesting at all. What have you been up to?”

 

Feitan narrowed his eyes further, but allowed the subject change.

 

“You know, killed some people, stole some stuff… the usual,” he said airily, waving his hand before grabbing a nearby menu and hiding behind it.

 

“Oh and I’m vague.”

 

Feitan put down the menu. “If you must know, I took a job with Machi. When you disappeared after our last job she asked me if I wouldn’t mind accompanying her through the Baha rainforest. She wanted help looking for a tomb.”

 

A pang of jealousy hit Phinks gut, killing a good portion of the residential butterflies. “Did you find it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Was it cool?”

 

“Very.”

 

The waiter came up to take their orders, which was good because Phinks was done trying to goad Feitan into speech. He was clearly still upset about the vagueness of the answer he had received and if there was anything that he was better at than torturing people, it was holding a grudge. Handing the menu back to the waiter, he said pointedly “Well I’m sorry I missed it.”

 

That seemed to do it. Feitan let out a burst of aura unintentionally.

 

“You _should_ be sorry you missed it, _baichi_ ,” he hissed across the table. “What happened to you after the last job? You disappeared. You didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

 

“I texted you! And I had somewhere to be okay? I got a call from a friend who needed help,” said Phinks defensively. He stopped and hung his head, before saying quietly “I’m sorry Fei.”

 

Feitan didn’t want him to be sorry; he wanted answers. More serious ones. But, it felt like he might be overstepping his boundaries to ask _What friend?! Who?_ so he remained silent and contented himself with taking a slow sip of the water that the waiter had brought him and carefully avoiding Phinks’ eyes.

 

“Look I really am sorry Fei… It won’t happen again. I’m serious.” And he sounded serious. Feitan was tempted to stay angry, and demand more answers, but looking around the restaurant stopped him. Other people were having nice meals and chatting with their friends and partners, which was exactly why he brought his… er… Phinks here too. He wanted to have a good night. He hadn’t seen Phinks three weeks, which for them was almost a record. It was long overdue.

 

“... Okay. So why do you think the boss asked us to be here anyways?”

 

Phinks, relieved by the subject change, and being forgiven, eagerly began to speculate. For the rest of the meal, they chatted pleasantly. Speculating about the job, reminiscing about old jobs, Feitan told him all about the tomb in Baha, and Phinks even shared an anecdote or two from the past three weeks. By the time they had eaten, paid, and left the restaurant, they were in much better spirits.

 

That is until they rounded the next corner.

 

Standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, next to a dark alley, was the last person either of them wanted to see.

 

It was evil incarnate- dressed up like a magician. He seemed to be searching for something in the sky and had yet to notice them. Feitan just thought that they might be able to back away without him noticing, when he looked directly at them and smiled.

 

“Hey boys~” Even his voice was obnoxious. So… sing-songy. “Long time no see… Feitan.”

 

Feitan was momentarily startled and looked from the clown, to the man standing next to him, who, to his amazement, seemed to turn a little pink. Feitan shook his head slightly and brushed it off.

 

“What are you doing here, Hisoka?”

 

“Just visiting~” he said, smiling broader every second as he looked directly at Phinks. He stopped to look at Fei for a second and then said “you’ll have to excuse me boys. I have to meet someone.”

 

He walked toward them, down the sidewalk and stopped momentarily to whisper something inaudible into Phinks’ ear, before disappearing around the corner, leaving Phinks bright red, and Feitan completely dumbstruck.


	2. Don't Get Lost in the Dark Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too explicit yet, but there is some swearing, so if that bothers you- beware.
> 
> Not beta read so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> My tumblr is hisokaxlove.tumblr.com if you want to ask any questions!

 

 _‘You should tell him how you feel~’_ just kept playing on repeat in Phinks’ brain. How did Hisoka know this shit? The guy had to be a mind reader. He could still feel the breath against his ear, and was wondering if Hisoka really meant it, when Feitan's words brought him back down to earth.

 

“Baichi~ Hello! I said ‘What the fuck was that about’?”

 

Phinks cleared his throat and tried to calm down enough for his face to return to its original color. “Nothing!” he said a little too loudly. He hastily corrected himself upon seeing Feitan's face. “I- I mean it was nothing. Not important. He- he was just messing around. You know. Being Hisoka. C’mon we’re going to be late.”

 

He hurried on towards the safe house with Feitan trailing behind him. Hisoka was such a dick. He had run into him about a week into his avoiding-Feitan trip too. Seeing him again this soon was torture. He always felt like Hisoka could tell what he was thinking. It was unsettling. Uncomfortable. Had Hisoka really meant it when he said that Phinks should tell Fei about his feelings? What did Hisoka know? And more importantly, what were the chances that he was not just trying to get Phinks to ruin his own life? Life was a game to Hisoka, and people were just toys. _He probably just wanted to get a rise out of me_ , Phinks reassured himself, and he pushed the whole encounter from his mind.

 

* * *

  

Phinks had never been one to lie. To people in general, but _especially_ to Feitan. But what had just occurred was undoubtedly a lie. Feitan couldn’t help thinking that there was something really weird going on with Phinks. First he disappeared after a job with just a text to Feitan, then he tried to get out of coming to dinner, and wouldn’t say where he’d been for most of his time away, and now he’s got some sort of secret with _Hisoka_ of all people. And what was it that Hisoka had said?

 

_‘Long time no see… Feitan.’_

It sounded so deliberate. Did Hisoka mean that he had seen Phinks more recently? The only time that could be would be during his three weeks away, but why would he hide that from Feitan? They loved trashing Hisoka together. What had he been doing that he didn’t want to talk about?

 

It all became too much to keep inside. They were about a block from the safehouse, when Feitan grabbed Phinks by the arm, and pulled him back into a semi-dark alley.

 

“Hey! Fei, what’re you-”

 

“I need to know what’s going on with you Phinks,” Feitan said, his usually low, calm voice barely masking his anger.

 

“What’re you- Nothing is going on Fei! C’mon we’re going to be late-” Phinks tried to move toward the sidewalk but Feitan put a hand on his chest and slammed him back into the cement wall of the building.

 

“I’m not messing around. You know what I’m talking about. The disappearing. The lying. Whatever Hisoka whispered in your ear. Something is going on.” Feitan was angry. He really had to spell it out for Phinks? His best friend? Phinks was barely even trying to hide all of his weird behavior, and he hadn’t even been able to come up with a good lie. It was almost insulting.

 

Phinks opened his mouth and then closed it a few times. Was he at a loss for words? Phinks?! He had an opinion on everything. He moved his lips like he was trying to talk but no sound came out. _His lips…_

 

Feitan was slowly moving in closer before he realised it. Phinks was much taller than he was but had been shocked into sliding down the cement wall a little. They were almost eye level.

 

Phinks eyes grew wide and suddenly there was no air between them. Just heat. It was a cold January night, and yet Feitan suddenly found his clothes stifling, his stomach squirming. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Surely Phinks could feel it too. Their noses were close to touching. He was almost-

 

“YO FEITAN!”

 

Feitan jumped backwards and he and Phinks looked toward the source of the commotion. Nobunaga, Machi, and Kortopi were standing below a streetlamp on the other side of the street, hands up to their foreheads like makeshift visors to see into the alley. As Fei and Phinks moved back to the sidewalk, they crossed to join them.

 

“What were you guys doing in there?” asked Nobunaga, as clueless as always.

 

_What **were** they doing in there?_

 

Kortopi regarded Feitan with his large eyes. “You were oozing bloodlust Feitan,” he said meekly.

 

Nobunaga looked from Feitan to Phinks “Were you fighting?!”

 

“No Nobunaga, we’re fine. Let’s go.” Feitan feigned composure, took a right and set off towards the safe house with everyone else trailing behind. As he passed Machi, she narrowed her eyes at him. She was not nearly as gullible as Nobunaga and she clearly was not buying their story of “nothing’s wrong.”

 

It didn’t matter. Feitan had other things on his mind. What had he been about to do? The squirming in his stomach was gone now and the heat had left him. It was nearly eleven thirty and fairly chilly out. He had been angry with Phinks only seconds earlier and then it had just… evaporated. Replaced itself with a horrible warm feeling that made him want to…

 

No, Phinks was his best friend. That feeling was reserved for girls that he met in hotel bars. Not that there had been many, as he never really understood the idea of hooking up with some random girl. It was more trouble than it was worth, and frankly he had never found any girls that he had ever wanted to see again, which only furthered his ideas about _that sort of thing_. Romance was unimportant. Love was uninteresting.

 

Feitan glanced toward Machi. He had been annoyed at the time, but when he really thought about it, it was lucky that the others had interrupted them. Who knows what he would have done if they hadn’t.

 

And yet he couldn’t stop picturing Phinks’ face. His lips slightly parted, eyes wide. It wasn’t confusion in his eyes… Maybe it was panic? From Feitan slamming him into the wall? But he had been rough with Phinks many times before, and the big blonde man was not one to be afraid of anything, let alone being lightly thrown into a concrete wall.

 

If it were business as usual, Phinks would have mouthed off the Feitan, shoved him backwards, and loudly complained about whatever was going on. But this was not business as usual.

 

 _It’s fine, I’ll get another chance to talk to Phinks about it later when we’re alone again_ , he thought to himself, and suddenly the squirming in his stomach was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too explicit yet, but there is some swearing, so if that bothers you- beware.
> 
> Not beta read so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> My tumblr is hisokaxlove.tumblr.com if you want to ask any questions!


	3. Thinking and Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan and Phinks arrive at the safe house with the others, and Chrollo explains why they're here. Drinking in this chapter, steaminess in the next. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is not beta read, and I welcome any comments, reviews or questions, here or on my tumblr: hisokaxlove.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

_Feitan’s eyes were filled with fire. He was getting closer. Phinks was frozen, too afraid to move.Too excited to move._

He snapped his eyes open and looked around. He was in the safehouse with most of the rest of the troupe. He, Machi, Nobunaga, Kortopi and Feitan had arrived about fifteen minutes ago to find that the boss was already here, along with Shizuku and Bonolenov, who had undoubtedly accompanied him. Since then, Phinks had been replaying the scene in the alleyway over and over in his head. Was it his imagination? Or did it seem like Feitan was going to… Kiss him?

 

No, that was impossible. And more than that, it was a terrible idea to get his hopes up like that. He could never admit his feelings to Feitan, regardless of what happened in alleys, or what killer clowns whispered in his ear.

 

He shook his head to clear out all thoughts of Feitan, and looked around the room.

 

This safe house was different than the ones that they usually occupied. First and foremost, it wasn’t in ruins, although it did look naturally unoccupied. Boarded up. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, and although the living room was large with many windows and couches, the huge plastic pieces covering everything gave a distinct sanitary feel to the place, as though they were living in an abandoned hospital. Phinks had yet to look upstairs, but whatever it was like, it couldn’t be worse than sleeping on concrete like they had in the past.

 

The boss, like usual, had found the highest point in the room to occupy and read his book. He was seated on a rather large windowsill overlooking the whole room. Shizuku, Bonolenov, Kortopi and Nobunaga were seated on the carpeted floor in the middle of the room playing a relaxed game of gin rummy. Machi had taken a break to sew something back together, and Feitan was stretched out on the couch adjacent to Phinks, reading some art book. Feitan was the perfect height to match that couch. He needn’t even bend his knees.

 

Phinks was staring off into space at Feitan when he felt eyes on him and turned. Machi narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him looking, and turned back to her sewing project and he felt himself turn red.

 

Machi was so perceptive, it was frankly annoying. No wonder Hisoka liked her so much. The pink hair, the mind reading, both transmuters… They were practically the same person. Not that he would ever dare say such a thing to her.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the boss closing his book and jumping down from the ledge. The rest of the troupe had arrived without Phinks noticing. Everyone fell silent and waited for the boss to speak.

 

“There is a shipment of antiquities being transported from one wealthy owner to another. It will be arriving in Yorknew in two days, and at some point, it will be put onto a boat and shipped off to the Yorubian continent. our job is to steal the cargo before it can be shipped off. We do not know where it is going to be held. The only man who we know does know is Tanaka Kei, who will be arriving at the Marriott hotel in town tomorrow night. We will kidnap him and extract the information before anyone is the wiser. If the people transporting it find out what we are after, they will move it before we ever get the chance to steal it. If someone suspects you, kill them. Make sure you sleep well tonight. We may not get the chance later.”

 

* * *

 

Feitan had had time to think about his problem while pretending to read on the couch. If Phinks wasn’t going to come out with it on his own, then what business did he have prying? Phinks should _want_ to tell him this stuff. He had never withheld anything before. If he didn’t want to tell Feitan about it, then Feitan wasn’t going to force him. Maybe just be silently annoyed. That sounded like the best plan of action.

 

He was brought out of his head by Franklin and Nobunaga who had just emerged from the kitchen adjacent to the living room, holding what looked like several bottles of tequila. That sounded like exactly what he needed right now. As he made his way toward the alcohol, Machi and Kortopi appeared in another doorway that lead (apparently) to the upstairs.

 

“There are six rooms upstairs, so everyone will be doubling up except for Danchou,” Machi announced to the room at large. Feitan already knew how this would go.

 

Machi would pair up with Kalluto; she said that it was because he was always quiet and pleasant, but in reality it seemed like they had some sort of connection. An older sister type of thing. Kalluto didn’t seem to mind either. He was the newest Spider, as the boss had yet to replace Uvo or Pakunoda and he tended to stay near her at almost all times. Nobunaga and Shalnark would be sharing too, as they were strangely inseparable of late. Thinking about it, it was probably the loss of Uvo, which had hit those two particularly hard. Shizuku and Kortopi had shared a room since Shizuku had joined the troupe, which was hardly noteworthy. It wasn’t as though they had taken a shining to each other specifically, but more that with the numbers and formation of the troupe at the time, it made sense for them to be together. Since then, however, they had fallen into something akin to a routine. The same could be said for Bonolenov and Franklin. All of those pairings, combined with the fact that Phinks and Feitan had hardly been separated ever since anyone could remember, meant that they were going to be sharing a room too. Why would they not? It would be intensely weird for either of them to try anything else. _Although_ , Feitan thought dryly, _it would not be the weirdest thing to happen today._

 

It just somehow made Feitan uneasy. Every time he thought back to the events of the dark alley, his stomach squirmed unpleasantly and uncontrollably. Sharing a room while all this was going on?

  
All the more reason for alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is not beta read, and I welcome any comments, reviews or questions, here or on my tumblr: hisokaxlove.tumblr.com


	4. Drunk and Not Totally Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is drunk. Well... Maybe not Kalluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, here or at my Tumblr: hisokaxlove.tumblr.com
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Drinking.

He had missed this. Drinking with the troupe was always fun, but when Feitan was there, it was a whole new experience. Although he kept his quiet demeanor when he spoke, nearly everything came out in run-on sentences, and with so many grammar errors that it quickly became a game to figure out what he was trying to say. It was _adorable_.

 

“Baaaaichi~,” he whined from the other side of the room, where he had been talking to (or more likely _at_ ) Shalnark, Machi and Kalluto.

 

Phinks stood up from where he, Chrollo, Nobunaga, and Franklin had been sitting in a circle, and tottered over towards Fei.

 

“Baichi- Tell Machi that is true story about Zazan in Meteor City.”

 

Phinks barked out a laugh in spite of himself. “That’s clearly enough alcohol for you, Fei.”

 

“Baichi, I have not drinking half of an hour ago. You maybe are the drunk one.”

 

Machi spoke up. “Well either way boys, I’m going to sleep. We have work tomorrow. Are you coming Kalluto?”

 

Kalluto looked vaguely disappointed as though he had hoped to play with Fei some more, but if that was the case he did not voice it. He nodded to the others and hopped off of the table that he had been sitting on to make the height difference less of an issue, and disappeared up the staircase after Machi.

 

“Ahhhh it’s early!” Nobunaga looked much drunker now that Machi had gone, and turned his attention towards the circle of people sitting on the floor at the other end of the room. “I’m going to see if I can get them to play cards. You guys in?”

 

At the word ‘cards,’ Feitan's expression had darkened. This went unnoticed by Nobunaga, who had already started off to look for a deck without waiting for an answer.

 

Phinks tried to think of something to say to Feitan that would take his mind off of Hisoka, and the rest of the arguments of the day, but before he could get so much as a word out, Feitan had grabbed his bag and disappeared upstairs.

 

Phinks sighed. He looked around for a better option, but when none presented itself, he set his glass down, grabbed his own bag and followed Feitan up the stairs. At the first landing he met Machi. She had already changed into sleeping clothes (in her case, a faded pink tank top and grey sweatpants), and was clearly on her way down to get something she must have forgotten in the living room.

 

“Have you seen Fei?” Phinks asked her.

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, like she had been doing all day. It was really starting to get annoying. He almost told her so before she responded in a light, casual voice. “He passed my room a minute ago. Must have picked a room for you guys on the third floor.”

 

“Thanks,” muttered Phinks, as he passed her thinking, _Jesus there’s a third floor?_

 

He found Feitan quickly, as he was clearly still somewhat drunk, and had not bothered masking his aura. He was in a room at the very end of the hall on the third floor sitting in an open windowsill, staring outside. He had removed his cloak, and had his legs dangling out of the window in his black pants.

 

“Jesus it’s cold Fei, what’re you doing?”

 

Feitan was silent.

 

“Hello, Fei! Are we sleeping in here? ‘Cause you should close that window or we’re gonna freeze.” The room in question was not very large, but it didn’t particularly matter. It was a temporary accomodation. It had two queen sized beds in it, which took up most of the floor space. Danchou must have set it up that way. It also had one dresser, a wooden chair, and a closet that was covered by a large sliding mirror. Phinks had set down his bag in between the chair and the bed farther from the window, and was standing up to look around the room when Feitan’s voice brought him back out of his head.

 

“What is going on with you?” Fei’s voice came out quietly and sounded dreamy, almost like he wasn’t really aware he was talking, and Phinks’ heart sank. _This again?_ He thought he had avoided it. He also thought that Feitan was too drunk to talk about it, but as he swung slowly around and lightly stepped back onto the creaky wooden floor, he looked like he had sobered up somewhat. “Back in the restaurant, I let it go. Because I miss you. But you are still…” He trailed off, looking at Phinks like he wasn’t sure if the man was really there.

 

Phinks’ face tinged pink. He opened his mouth to respond, but found himself speechless for what felt like the millionth time today, and quickly closed it. Instead he just watched, as Feitan slowly stepped closer.

 

“Why will you not tell me? You are not bothering to even come up with a good lie. And earlier… In the alley, you…” He trailed off again. Was it his imagination, or did Feitan turn a little bit pink at the mention of the alley? He kept trailing off. Phinks wasn’t sure if he had thoughts that he wasn’t willing to voice aloud, or if he was now just too drunk to create full coherent sentences. He didn’t sound drunk though. He sounded better than he had downstairs.

 

Feitan was getting too close now. It was getting uncomfortably hot. To give himself a little more room to be able to breathe Phinks tried to slowly and quietly step back. His foot caught on a strap from his bag, and he fell over backwards, landing unceremoniously on the only chair in the room, and thumping his head into the wall behind it.

 

“Oww…” He close his eyes momentarily and rubbed the back of his head. He snapped his eyes open again when he felt something between his knees.

 

Feitan had taken advantage of Phinks’ momentary lack of awareness and was standing in between his legs. It felt almost strange for Fei to be looming above Phinks, but he had no time to dwell on it. The heat was back. It was pooling between them, leaving no room for air. It flooded into Phinks’ face and down to his stomach, where the butterflies were going wild.

 

Feitan's voice, meanwhile, still sounded dreamy and quiet, but it had dropped an octave or two. When he spoke it sent shivers down Phinks’ spine.

 

“What are you keeping from me baichi?”

 

Phinks began stuttering, willing himself to make any coherent sentence; willing himself to not reach out and touch Fei. Feitan was moving in closer.

 

“I--Fei I don’t know what you’re--what are you-”

 

Feitan put one hand on the back of the chair, and the other came to softly rest on Phinks’ cheek, effectively stopping him from talking. He dipped down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the man's lips. After a moment, Phinks felt Fei start to pull away and he moved forward without thinking, following his lips.


	5. Is the Alcohol to Blame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally porn. Just all porn. Sorry not sorry.

Phinks opened his eyes to look at Feitan. His brain had stopped working. That hadn’t just happened. Feitan looked at him with half lidded eyes for a moment before diving back in, only slightly more forcefully this time. Phinks put a hand on his back to pull him in closer and before he knew it, Feitan had climbed on top of him, and was straddling him on the chair.

 

Feitan licked his lower lip causing Phinks to open his mouth with a little gasp, which Feitan used to his advantage. He angled Phinks’ head and tentatively stuck his tongue inside the man’s mouth. Phinks felt an unintentional noise escape him, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, which only seemed to invigorate Fei. He felt the tongue lick farther into his mouth and swirl around his own. Feitan's mouth tasted like tequila.

 

Suddenly, Feitan pulled away and started attacking his throat. Nipping, biting, sucking, licking. His hands, which had been resting around Phinks’ neck, traveled down across his clothed chest, snuck up under his shirt, sending shivers through his skin.

 

“Fei, are you--ah-”

 

Phinks’ thought was interrupted by a gasp as Feitan’s hand grazed his nipple. He must have noticed the reaction because he drew back to look at Phinks’ expression as he did it again.

 

Phinks gasped again and, embarrassed at Fei watching him, leaned forward to resume kissing him.

 

Moving forward like that created friction and with an embarrassed jolt, he suddenly realized how hard he was. He pulled back to try to talk again, but Feitan used the chance to begin attacking his neck anew and started moving to his collarbone, which made it difficult to think, much less speak.

 

“Fei, I-” He stopped talking abruptly to bite back a moan as Fei lifted his shirt and tentatively licked his nipple. Feitan did not miss it. He looked up into Phinks’ eyes and slowly swirled his tongue around the pink bud. It was too much for Phinks, who suddenly realized that he had been slowly grinding up into Feitan. He gasped as Feitan bit down suddenly, and thrust up, unable to control himself.

 

“Fuck--Fei--Wait-”

 

“Take off your clothes,” Fei growled out. It was the first thing that Fei had said yet, and it sent pang of arousal to his gut.

 

“Fei--Are you--Are you sure… ?” Phinks breathed out, but Feitan was already pulling his shirt over his head and the erection tenting his pants was obvious.

 

Feitan leaned back and stared at Phinks’ shirtless chest with a hungry look in his eyes.

 

“Baichi…” He breathed out, but it sounded more like appreciation than anything else. He dove back in to kiss Phinks, and Phinks felt his hands trail up his chest to softly roll his nipple again. He groaned into Feitan’s mouth, and felt Feitan’s other hand trail down to his pants and cup his erection through them. He gasped, his mouth falling open, and Feitan sat back to look at his face.

 

Suddenly Fei leaned in, and he felt hot breath on his ear.

  
  
“Baichi,” he whined “I want to--to taste you.”

 

Phinks’ grip on his hips tightened, and he thrusted with more urgency. “Fuck--Fei--Oh my god-”

 

“Can I? Can I taste you?” he whispered. He sounded much more composed than Phinks felt, but it was unlike Fei to ask permission for anything. It was also ridiculously hot.

 

“God--Fei--Yes, you c-can have anything you want…”

 

Feitan laughed lightly at that, and suddenly he was kneeling in between Phinks’ legs, pulling at his pants. Phinks lifted himself slightly to help. Fei pulled his pants down, followed by his boxers, and stared as his friend’s cock sprang free of it’s confines.

 

He reached forward and slowly grabbed Phinks’ cock, stroking softly. Phinks watched as Feitan gave a tentative lick, and he let out a groan of pleasure. Spurred on, Feitan licked the underside, from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, and then took the whole of Phinks in his mouth.

 

He watched as Fei hollowed out his cheeks, and began to suck in earnest, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with one hand.

 

“Fuck--Fei--You’re so--Oh my God-”

 

It was too much. He couldn’t even finish a sentence, and it was taking everything he had to not thrust uncontrollably into Feitan's mouth. He lifted one hand from where he had been gripping the chair intensely and ran it through Feitan’s hair. An embarrassingly short amount of time later, he felt the familiar coiling in his gut.

 

“Fei--I’m gonna--I’m-” He gasped out. Feitan seemed to understand him, but just continued to stroke and flick his tongue faster and _how was he **doing** that with his tongue?_

 

Before he had the chance to ponder it, he was coming into Feitan’s mouth, vision whiting out. He vaguely heard himself chanting Feitan’s name, as though from very far away. Feitan kept pumping him through his orgasm and then swallowed every last bit of semen before pulling off and grinning up at Phinks’ glazed, post-orgasmic face.

 

A few seconds later, he regained the ability to think, and looked down at his friend for almost a full second before pulling up his pants, pushing Feitan back onto his bed, and crawling on top of him, clumsily to kiss him.

 

Feitan kissed him back through a grin. “That good, huh?”

 

In response, Phinks just kissed him harder. He felt so calm and woozy, lazily kissing Feitan, until a hot hardness pressed into his leg and it occurred to him that Fei had not gotten off yet. Thinking about seeing his friend’s face while coming got him excited again, and he kissed Feitan with more fervor, slowly grinding down into him.

 

Within seconds, he was fully hard again, and determined to see Feitan come undone beneath him. He grabbed at his friend’s shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, moving next to his pants. Oh my god. Feitan still had his boots on. He sat back up on his knees, ignoring a whine from Fei below him and slipped off the boots with ease, followed by Fei’s pants and boxers and then his own, for good measure.

 

Now totally naked, he settled back between Feitan’s legs trying to stifle the moan coming out of him at the contact. Feitan immediately wrapped his legs around Phinks’ torso.

 

“H--Holy _fuck_ , Fei--” Feitan moaned loudly in response.

 

Phinks glanced down at their naked bodies and could not repress the loud moan coming out of him. He had had so many dreams about this. Feitan sweating and moaning beneath him. He dipped down to kiss him and then moved over to nibble at his earlobe. If the loud gasp that came out of Feitan was anything to go by, he liked it. Spurred on, Phinks moved lower, biting and licking at his neck, only pausing to gasp as sharp nails raked down his back.

 

Phinks kept moving lower, licking and biting and sucking a line down Fei’s front, noting the sensitive spots before moving on. He skipped over the man’s dick in favor of nibbling the inside of his thighs. He could feel Feitan shiver and squirm beneath him.

 

“B--Bai--Bachi,” Fei gasped out.

 

“Yeah Fei? What is it?” Phinks couldn’t help teasing him.

 

“No--No teasing. Want--” His words were cut off by another gasp. If he couldn’t make his words come out right when he was drunk, it must be impossible right now. Phinks took pity.

 

He slowly wrapped his hands around Feitan’s cock, and hovered over it, looking up at his friend. “Is this what you want, Fei?”

 

Feitan seemed unable to speak and instead nodded vigorously, not daring to tear his eyes away from Phinks’ face, which was nearing his--

 

In spite of himself Feitan closed his eyes as soon as Phinks wrapped his mouth around his dick. Phinks was nervous, but every little gasp and moan egged him on. He’d figure it out.

 

He hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing up and down, moving his tongue around as he did so, and occasionally almost pulling off, just to lick the sensitive tip. He could hear Fei coming undone.

 

“B--Baichi-- _Ahh_!” It was so intense, Phinks thought he might just come from listening. “Mnngh, Phinks! _Yes_!”

 

Phinks suddenly got an idea. He took one hand and, using the other to prop himself up in order to continue sucking Feitan off, he felt up in between Fei’s legs. He slowly moved his hand up in between his ass cheeks, until he felt a tight hole, and put some light pressure on it.

 

“Ahh!!” Feitan couldn’t keep his hands still. They were moving around, gripping onto the sheets, onto his own chest, and finally grabbing Phinks’ hair, pulling it lightly. The slight pain made Phinks’ erection throb and twitch, and he moaned around Feitan’s cock increasing his speed. He felt around with his fingers and started making light circles around Feitan’s asshole.

 

It seemed to break Fei. He pulled painfully at Phinks’ hair and started rambling off things that Phinks didn’t understand in Chinese but which, from the tone, sounded like begging. Phinks sucked even harder, and within seconds he was coming into his mouth, chanting “Phinks--ahh!--Phinks!”

 

He swallowed every last drop, and then pulled off and began pumping his own dick. It only took three strokes before his vision was whiting out and he was collapsing on top of Feitan and softly kissing his neck.

 

The last thing he remembered thinking before passing out was that the window must still be open, because it was fucking _cold_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hisokaxlove.tumblr.com


	6. Finally Sober but Still Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop being so rash, Phinks. 
> 
> (It sounds like a summary for this chapter, but it's really a summary of his life.)

Last night came back in flashes and blurred images. He remembered being angry about something, and sitting on a windowsill. He remembered Phinks coming in, and then Phinks being on top of him. He had never been so sure about anything before. No hesitation. No regrets. An image of looking up at Phinks from a kneeling position popped into his mind and he blushed a deep crimson.

 

He pressed his face further into the pillow beneath him and let out a groan. He was so hungover. “What were w-”

 

“We were drunk.” The words spilled out of Phinks’ mouth quickly, like it would have hurt to keep them inside, and the question Feitan was going to ask (“What were we thinking, drinking that much before a job?”) died in his mouth. He slowly lifted his head to look at Phinks.

 

“I’m sorry for last night, I-- we were drunk.” Phinks’ was determinedly looking up at the ceiling, his face visibly heating up. Feitan’s stomach sank. _Did Phinks regret hooking up with him?_

 

He couldn’t think of what to say. He wanted Phinks. It only took getting drunk after being apart for so long to realize that what he felt for his friend was not, in fact, friendship, strictly speaking. And only hours after realizing this, he had slept with his best friend, who seemed pretty into it at the time, and now he was waking up, getting _the talk_. The “let’s just be friends” talk. It was too much.

 

“Fei please say something.”

 

Phinks wouldn’t even look him in the eye. _How **pathetic**_ , he thought. _If Phinks couldn’t control himself when he was drunk, he could at least have the decency to be mature about it in the morning._ He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He had to get out of here. Right now. Take a shower or something. He looked away from Phinks, stood up and grabbed a towel and razor. Walking to the door, he mustered up enough courage to turn around and hiss “I don’t know what you’re talking about Phinks,” before relishing in the look on Phinks’ face and slamming the door in it.

 

* * *

 

Phinks sat there, dumbstruck. He had been awake for almost an hour, freaking out about what was going to happen when Feitan woke up, and within a minute of consciousness their fight was apparently back on. He rubbed his eyes with the butts of his palms and let out a strangled groan.

 

The words had just tumbled out of him. All of that time that he had spent worrying about Fei’s reaction, and the first thing he did when he woke up was to groan and start to-- Well Phinks didn’t know what he was going to say, but it sounded a lot like “What were we thinking?” and Phinks was fairly sure that he couldn’t handle hearing that. So he blurted out the first thing he could. He had expected Feitan to agree. To tell him that they should just forget about it, and… Well… Phinks supposed that he _did_ say that. _I don’t know what you’re talking about Phinks._ What he hadn’t expected was for Feitan to be angry with him. If he could remember correctly, Feitan made the first move. Maybe he was just embarrassed.

 

Whatever was going on, clearly what Phinks said was the wrong thing to say.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me…” he murmured to no one in particular.

 

“Well primarily, you’re very late for breakfast.” Phinks jumped when he heard a response come from the doorway, and looked up to see Machi standing there, eyeing him carefully. “But I’m sure there are other things too.”

 

“Jesus, Machi,” Phinks looked down at himself, suddenly immensely grateful that had woken up during the night and covered himself and Fei with a spare blanket. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“However long we’ve been having this incredibly stimulating conversation. I just came up here to wake you and Feitan up. Shizuku and Bonolenov went out and got donuts and eggs and bacon. If you want any you should hurry up.”

Phinks sat up, rubbing his hands over his face again. “Okay, Machi. Yes we’ll be down in a minute.”

 

She narrowed her eyes and looked down at him. She turned to leave, and just before disappearing down the hallway, he distinctly heard her say “Don’t forget pants.”

 

 _Oh my god_ , thought Phinks. He hadn’t closed the window last night. Or the door. He was fairly sure that no one saw them at all, but mostly due to luck, as the room Feitan had wandered into was well out of the way. He needed to be more aware of his surroundings. This crush on Feitan was making him dumb.

 

Phinks looked around for his bag and put on a new change of clothes. He desperately needed a shower.

 

If this were four weeks ago, he wouldn’t have hesitated walking into the bathroom while Feitan was in there washing up. But this was now. Even if he wasn’t pissed at him, which he most assuredly was, he didn’t think he could handle being platonic and alone with a shirtless Feitan that he had given and received a blowjob from, just hours ago. He’d give him some space, let the man calm down and things would work themselves out.

 

Steeling himself, he walked over to the door and yelled through. “Fei, Machi says there’s breakfast. I’m going downstairs.”

 

No response.

 

He made his way down to breakfast, quietly resolving to stop interrupting people. Even when he didn’t want to hear what they had to say.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me at hisokaxlove.tumblr.com :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	7. Feitan Finally Emotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan finally emotes and Machi gets to witness it.

It was all too much. Feitan found himself sitting opposite the sink on the floor of their bathroom. He tried very hard to clear his mind. He could not cry. He had withstood torture, broken limbs, and serious burns without ever crying, and he was not going to start now. It was harder, however, to stop himself from hoping that Phinks would walk through the door.

 

 _He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want me. We were drunk._ Even in Feitan’s head, the words stung. It seemed impossible that only a few weeks ago, he was blissfully unaware of these feelings. Not that he didn’t have them, of course.

 

The thing was that when they were together, it was easy to pretend that they were just close friends. It was easy to think that the swooping sensation in his stomach that he got whenever Phinks touched him was just a sort of happiness. Just closeness. But it had hurt far too much when Phinks left. And not in the sort of way that he felt about anyone else. It was three weeks of wondering what he did to make Phinks want time off. What was it that made him take off without Feitan? What had the text said?

 

_Fei, I’m heading out early. I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll see you at the next job._

Some _stuff_ to do? He still hadn’t even gotten an answer about that, but not he had so many more questions in his head. Why, if Phinks didn’t want him, did he kiss back last night? Yes he was drunk, but alcohol did not make you an entirely different person, just more confident, as Feitan had found out unfortunately last night.

 

Feitan had been scared, when he had first realized that maybe his feelings toward Phinks didn’t fall directly in the “friendship” category. But life was not divided into _friends_ , _enemies_ and _lovers_. He had thought that his feelings could be more than platonic, without being sexual. Familial maybe, like brothers.

 

But that had been a lie. A flimsy one too, now that he looked back with clarity. He had been sober in that alley, and he had definitely wanted to kiss Phinks then too. Last night was the climactic event that cleared him of all doubts. He loved Phinks, and not in a friend way, or in a we’re-each-other's-only-family way, but in a romantic way. In an I-want-him-so-much-it-hurts way.

 

He was suddenly aware that people were talking in their room, and strained to hear who it was. A moment later, however, he heard Phinks come up and give the door a light knock.

 

“Fei, Machi says there’s breakfast. I’m going downstairs.”

 

He couldn’t even find it in him to respond. If Phinks didn’t want him now, then he had his answer. He was going to have to pretend that nothing happened and go back to normal. At least for appearances. He doubted whether he’d ever actually feel normal again.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Feitan,” Machi rounded on him. “Out with it.”

 

“Huh?” Feitan looked over at her from where he had been gripping the telephone pole he just ran into. He had been distracted all morning. Trying not to look at Phinks while he ate breakfast was a more trying task than he had originally thought. Now though, he was at least away from him. Machi and he had been given the task of scoping out the hotel that their mark would be staying at, and waiting for him to arrive.

 

Unfortunately, he still couldn’t stop thinking about Phinks. Even when there was a telephone pole right in front of him.

 

“Look I was okay with ignoring whatever is going on with you and Phinks when it was just you two acting weird around each other, but now it’s interfering with work, and I’m not going to get killed over some fucking marital squabbles. So out with it. Did he cheat on you? Did you catch him watching lesbian porn? Did he try some weird shit in bed? Come on.”

 

Feitan was dumbfounded. “We’re not dating, Machi.”

 

“You mean no one knows. And that’s not true anyways because I know. Would you just be straight with me for a second? Well, you know, not _straight_.”

 

Feitan brushed passed her. “We’re _actually_ not together Machi. Look I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Well I don’t want to die.”

 

Feitan turned back to scowl at her, but instead of her usual nonchalance, he found her expression almost… Caring. Soon it all came bubbling out. Where had Phinks gone after the last job? What was he hiding? Why did he kiss back if he didn’t want Fei? Feitan would have been amazed at himself for ranting for so long if he hadn’t been busy being amazed at Machi’s caring attitude towards it all. It was so uncharacteristic of her.

 

Although, to be fair, they had known each other a very long time, and traveling together recently without Phinks certainly brought them closer. Feitan liked to think of her as more than just another troupe member (although he was at least friendly with all of them) but an actual friend. Maybe they _should_ be sharing about feelings and… Well he didn’t share about feelings with anyone at all, so that was taking it a bit far. Yet he was still talking, and before he knew it, they were inside the hotel lobby, seated on some fairly uncomfortable couches.

 

“...And, look, Machi, I just can’t handle it right now, okay? Everything _just_ happened, I _just_ figured out how I feel, and he clearly doesn’t feel the same way, and now I have to spend all this time with the troupe, acting like everything's normal, and it’s not. I have to sleep in the _same_ _room_ with him. I just wish I could leave for a bit, you know? Have week or two to myself, before I have to come back and… Pretend that… Oh…” Machi was watching him with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

Feitan rolled his eyes. “I’m serious Machi, he all but told me this morning that he didn’t want me.”

 

“Maybe you misheard. All I’m saying is that you should maybe just talk to him straight up. Lay it all out there.” Said Machi stubbornly.

 

Feitan looked back around the hotel lobby, exasperated. “Have you not been listening? That is _exactly_ what I’ve been doing! He won’t talk to me at all, and I definitely didn’t mishear anyth--Oh hang on here he is.”

  
As they slyly watched their mark enter the lobby and make his way to the front desk, Feitan could already feel the heat creep up into his face. _God_. Talking about feelings made him feel _ridiculous_. 

 

Let's not do _that_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read like always. Let me know if there are any mistakes. All comments are welcome!!
> 
> You can also ask questions at hisokaxlove.tumblr.com


	8. An Unlikely Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks seeks help from an unlikely source, while Feitan is actually, you know, working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! D: I hit crazy writers block. Luckily, though, I got over it and I actually have the rest of the fic rough-drafted, so you shouldn't have to wait this long again. Thanks for the support guys :)
> 
> As always, not beta-read. Let me know what you think.  
> (Hisokaxlove.tumblr.com)

Phinks was halfway through a plate of eggs and bacon when Feitan emerged from the staircase that led up to their room. Phinks almost choked, tried to play it off as a small cough, and then busied himself with trying not to look at Feitan. Everytime he talked to the man it seemed to only make it worse. It didn’t help that now when he tried to ignore his huge crush, his mind automatically wandered to an image of Feitan writhing in pleasure beneath him. It left him tomato red and breathless each time. Pure. Torture.

 

Thankfully, Feitan had been the last person to come down for breakfast, and now that he had arrived, the Boss could start his briefing for today’s part of the mission.

 

* * *

 

 _I must be totally crazy_ , Phinks thought to himself.

 

The boss had given him most of the day off. Fei and Machi were staking out the hotel, but until they caught sight of their mark, there was really nothing else to do. Shalnark, of course, was trying to be productive anyways and was looking up the most likely routes for the antiquities to take into the city, but most of the rest of the troupe had either gone out for the day or were relaxing at the base.

 

Phinks tried to relax at the base. He really did. But without Shalnark to distract him with some game or another, it was a losing internal battle of willpower to not think about Feitan, or _the face he made when he…_

 

After shaking himself out of these thoughts five times in a row, Phinks got a bad idea. A terrible one, really. He got his phone out and opened up a blank text message.

 

_Phinks: I need to talk to you._

_Hisoka: Well this is certainly a surprise ^_^ Regarding what?_

_Phinks: About what you said._

_Phinks: About Feitan. Meet me for lunch._

_Phinks: 1o’clock at Musashi’s_

_Hisoka: Relationship quarrels already? If you guys don’t slow down now, you will run out of things to fight about when you’re old and wrinkly._

_Phinks: WILL YOU MEET ME OR NOT_

_Hisoka: See you there_

 

* * *

 

So it happened that Phinks found himself walking back to the hideout several hours later, slightly tipsy from the alcohol he had consumed at lunch with Hisoka. It was weird to even think those words. Lunch had been… _Interesting_ to say the least. Almost immediately after making the plans, he had started to regret his decision to invite the clown to lunch. What could he possibly say that would leave Phinks in a better, less confused position than he was before?

 

Surprisingly though, it hadn’t been all that bad. He was, of course, still and insufferable eating companion, showing their hostess magic tricks while they waited for a table, and then shamelessly hitting on their waiter not five minutes later. That part wasn’t surprising. The surprising part came after they had had a few drinks in them, and Hisoka had apparently fulfilled his quota for sexually explicit remarks that had a way of making a person cringe.

 

He was… Kind of… A _good listener_.

 

It was a ridiculous thought, but it was true. He _ooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed in all the right places and, though he spent a lot of time poking fun at Phinks, when Phinks managed to not punch him in the face, he had some rather insightful questions.

 

It also just helped to have someone to actually say this to. Not that he particularly trusted the clown, but the transmuter kind of already knew, and he knew that Fei rarely saw the man, so it was relatively low-risk. He wasn’t sure that he agreed with Hisoka’s assessment of the situation, though. Hisoka seemed to think that he was being (hilariously) obtuse, and that he should just grab Fei and confess. “At the very least,” he had said “you could hijack a Ghirardelli factory and have them make a huge chocolate bar with his face on it.”

 

Well, that wasn’t happening. But after talking about it, he did come to realize that he should do _something_. And at least try to talk to Fei about it. Maybe he’d get shut down but… It was worth a shot. A terrifying, life-ending shot.

 

* * *

 

Phinks walked back into the hideout as nonchalantly as possible. He had kind of hoped that it would be empty in the living room, but as he walked in, he was greeted by almost every troupe member. The boss was reading, Machi was sewing something, and Kortopi seemed to be re-teaching Shizuku the rules to gin rummy for what must be the thousandth time. A few of them looked up at him when he walked in the door, but they quickly resumed their own activities.

 

He debated joining the game of gin rummy once it got going, but he really just wanted to see Feitan, and talk to him. Maybe the clown’s theories held some water. It was hard to imagine Feitan being scared of anything, but a week ago he never would have imagined that he could ever kiss him so…

 

Feitan must have been downstairs torturing if the quiet noises seeping up from the floors were anything to go by. In the end, when curiosity got the best of him, he made his way downstairs, into the creepiest, dingiest, darkest basement that he had ever seen. And that was saying something.

 

He wandered around the basement, which itself seemed too large to fit under such a house, and followed the screams of pain to where he was sure Feitan was working. Sure enough, after stubbing his toes on a few different things, he found himself entering a candlelit room where a short man with black hair was slowly ripping off the nails of a larger man with a bag over his head. Presumably this man was Tanaka Kei.

 

Feitan did not look up when he entered, so he wandered over to a counter at the closest edge of the room and sat upon it to watch his friend work. Fei was always so intense when he was torturing someone.

 

All in all the scene was rather surreal. Feitan was standing in the middle of the room in front of a small table full of tools that he likely dragged out himself. In front of him was the other man, bound to a plastic chair that was now catching slowly pooling blood in the seat. The two of them were surrounded by a circle of candles that gave the effect of some sort of seance, and there were a few scattered candles throughout the room that lit the place poorly. No windows.

 

Feitan was muttering menacing sounding things to the man as he ripped off the last of his fingernails. Phinks could hear him sobbing underneath the bag. He would not last much longer. Feitan turned to get another tool from the table and Phinks got a glimpse of his eyes in the candlelight. His expression was fierce. Powerful.

 

He grabbed another tool that Phinks did not recognize and lifted the bag over the man’s head to bring it up to his eyes. He had almost brought it completely into the man’s eye socket, when he screamed out for mercy.

 

“Okay! Okay, okay, okay I’ll t--tell you. The c--cargo is going to be st--stored in a warehouse on Pier 72. Th--they’re disguising it as a shipment of f--furniture but it’s not. P--please stop-- I--” The man dissolved into tears and Feitan put the bag back over his head sighing loudly.

 

“I hope for your sake you’re telling the truth,” he said quietly to the bag. Then “so unsatisfying. I barely got to do anything.”

 

He turned to the door and jumped a bit as though he had not noticed Phinks come in. Phinks only then realized how heavy he had been breathing. His face was very flushed. And to his utter embarrassment, he realized he was also incredibly hard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Musashi's is actually a Japanese restaurant that I used to go to in my hometown. I'm incredibly homesick right now so I added it in :P


	9. More Illicit Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all porn again. Sorry not sorry. I have so many headcannons about what sex is like between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta-read, and a review is always appreciated :)  
> (Hisokaxlove.tumblr.com)

Feitan looked over and saw Phinks sitting on the counter, his face lit up by a nearby candle. Was is his imagination, or did Phinks look a little flushed?

 

After his conversation with Machi earlier, he had decided to do as Machi had suggested and “lay all of his cards out on the table.” If Phinks didn’t want him, he was going to hear those exact words. And he would find out what the blonde man was doing for three weeks alone. He had hoped to work off some of his anxiety by capturing and torturing this man before he had to confront his best friend, but the man was so weak that he hardly needed to even be there for his capture, and it took even less time to torture the information out of him. Now he was even more riled up, and alone with Phinks, without any excuses to not confront him. He decided to start out with some regular conversation, just to break the silence as he went around in a circle putting out the candles and ignoring the quietly crying man in the center of them.

 

“Phinks,” he paused, trying to force his voice to sound casual, “how was your day?”

 

“Uh,” he cleared his throat hastily and flushed deeper “I didn’t really do all that much, but it was fine. You?”

 

“Boring. Unsatisfying.” He bundled up his tools, put out the candle on the table, and walked over to gather the rest of his things from the counter the blonde was sitting on. “He hardly put up a fight.”

 

He put his things down next to Phinks and looked up at the man. He was twitchy and flushed. If Feitan didn’t know him, he would say that the man was scared. “Baichi, are you alright?”

 

Before he could register what was happening, Phinks had put his arms around his back and leaned down to kiss him fast and hungrily. He froze for a moment as his brain caught up and then kissed him back with just as much fervor. He climbed up to straddle the blonde, but almost immediately Phinks stood up, holding the smaller man against him and spun around to slam him down onto the counter top, and bent over him to lick his neck. Feitan let out a gasp and found himself grinding up into his friend.

 

“B-Baichi--” Phinks suddenly bit down and Feitan’s eyes fluttered closed. “Ahh--”

 

The blonde came back to his mouth and steadily licked his tongue into his friend’s mouth, grinding him down into the counter top. Suddenly Feitan knew exactly what he wanted.

 

“Want-- Want--” Communicating in his flushed state was extremely difficult as he couldn’t seem to get the words out. His brain wasn’t working properly. All he could think was--

 

Phinks seemed to take pity (or maybe was just curious) and pulled away to look into his eyes, panting heavily. “What do you want, Fei?”

 

Now that his head was starting to clear and Phinks was looking directly into his eyes, it was actually _harder_ to get the words out. But Fei knew what he wanted, and he didn’t know if he would get another chance to ask for it. So, blushing furiously, he leaned up to whisper in Phinks’ ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Phinks groaned and tightened his grip, egging Feitan on. “I want to feel you inside of me. Right now. Please. I want it.”

 

Apparently, that was all the permission the blonde needed. He forcefully yanked Feitan’s coat over his head and pulled off his boots, pants, and boxers, followed by his own jacket and shirt. Feitan watched as he lost patience, pushed his own pants only down to his thighs and took in the sight of his friend laying naked on the counter, propped up on his elbows, before diving back in to kiss him.

 

Feitan felt him run his hands up and down his sides before moving down to kiss his neck. He kept moving down, licking his collarbone, circling his nipple. It all felt incredibly good, eliciting gasps from him with every new little nibble, but he wanted Phinks inside of him. He decided to say as much.

 

“Baichi w--”

 

That was as far as he got before the blonde grabbed his erection and licked all the way from the base to the tip, in one fluid motion. He felt his other hand wander down to cup his ass and squeeze. He couldn’t help the loud moan that came out of him, and soon Phinks’ fingers found their way to his hole, making little circles like they had before. He could see the man looking up at him, studying his reactions. Phinks pressed a little harder and Feitan’s eyes fluttered closed again.

 

They snapped open abruptly and he gasped when he felt something more soft and slick making circles there too.

 

He felt Phinks’ tongue press inside him and he jerked once uncontrollably, letting out a gasp as though he’d been electrocuted. Phinks wasted very little time in starting to tongue fuck him, stroking his erection in time with it.

 

With his heels tucked up against his ass, Feitan felt incredibly exposed. Fortunately, he had very little brain power to ponder it, and he soon realized that he had been talking (babbling really) without registering what he was saying.

 

“Ah-- Baichi-- _Mmngh_ … _Please_!” He wasn’t even really sure what he was asking for, and decided to get more specific. “Oh-- _Phinks_! Fingers, please…” His words were punctuated by moans and gasps that he was unable to keep in.

 

Phinks seemed to enjoy his talking, because he moaned and removed his mouth, only to bring one hand down to Feitan’s ass. He slowly pushed one finger into his slick hole, and Feitan watched his eyes go wide and dark with arousal.

 

It felt a little bit strange, but Feitan was _so ready_ for it. Soon he was begging for more, and the blonde was obliging him, adding another, and another until he had three fingers twisting around inside of him.

 

Feitan thought helplessly that he would not be able to hold on much longer, and he reached down to grab Phinks’ hair and get his attention.

 

“...B--Baichi-- Now-- Want you _inside_ \--”

 

The blonde’s eyes went wide at the statement, but he straightened up and leaned over the counter to kiss Feitan on the lips quickly before lining himself up against the man’s ass and carefully starting to push in.

 

Phinks’ arms shook violently, and he seemed in danger of collapsing on top of him as he slowly pushed all of the way in. Feitan thought that if it weren’t for the electricity running through his veins right now, he might have been very uncomfortable. The feeling quickly faded, however, as Phinks began to slowly pull out and push back in.

 

“Is this okay, Fei?”

 

Feitan did not trust himself to speak, and instead settled on whimpering slightly and nodding vigorously.

 

Phinks picked up the pace, and soon he was slamming into him with reckless abandon. Just as Feitan was begging incoherently, and thinking that he probably could not last much longer, Phinks hit a spot inside of him and he cried out as he saw stars explode before his eyes.

 

“There! Phinks! Ahh f--fuck me _there_!”

 

The blonde slammed into the spot three times in a row and Feitan found himself coming, chanting his name like a mantra. _Phinks! Phinks! Phi--Ahh! Phinks!_

 

The blonde came shortly after, filling him up. It was oddly satisfying, though he would never admit it. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of him, leaving an odd empty feeling, and rolled over to lay on the counter top parallel to Feitan.

 

Feitan let his head roll to the side and was briefly incredibly embarrassed to realize that his torture victim was still in the room. He quickly dismissed the feeling, though. He was too happy and dazed to worry about anything.

 

It seemed that the man had already passed out from blood loss, anyways.


	10. Surprise: Hisoka Causes Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are horrible at communication. That's it. That's the summary.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is extra short but it encompasses exactly what I wanted it to so y'all can suck it up :)

Feitan felt satiated. He was only dimly aware of the world around him. Now that he had time to think about it, this dank basement was not the most comfortable place to be hanging out, let alone having sex, but it was private. Apart from the unconscious man in the bloody chair, they were quite alone, which was really the only requirement for the conversation that he intended on having with the blonde.

 

He was going to lay all of his metaphorical cards on the metaphorical table. There was about a fifty percent chance that it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

He’d been able to do some serious thinking while torturing Tanaka Kei. If there was even a small chance that Phinks felt the same way, then the vulnerability was worth it. Not to mention that he trusted his friend and was sure that he would not intentionally hurt him; all of the nightmare situations where Phinks laughed at him were extremely unlikely. He also thought that maybe being honest with the blonde about this would get him to tell Feitan about whatever he was hiding about those three weeks apart. Machi seemed to think that the reason that Phinks left without him was the same reason _he_  had wanted to take time away from Phinks: a crush. He wanted to believe that it was even a possibility, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t assume anything. It would be too devastating if he was wrong.

 

Mentally gearing himself up to broach the subject, Feitan took a few deep breaths and brought his attention back to his current surroundings. He immediately decided that he would rather have this conversation with the relative safety of having his clothes on, and began dressing.

 

Phinks, still looking fairly dazed, just watched him interestedly.

 

With the added benefit of having something else to look at, Feitan finally got up the courage to say something.

 

“Uhm, Phinks, so I’ve been meaning to talk. To you, I mean. Uhm… about what’s going on, and…” he took another deep breath to calm himself, making sure to look away from the blonde as he did so.

 

“Uhm… I’m just…” Phinks was uncharacteristically quiet. It was disconcerting. Feitan was not used to being the one in their relationship to do the talking. He looked away, willing himself to just blurt it out, but a lit up phone caught his eye and he jumped at the chance for the distraction, if only to ease out some of the tension for a moment.

 

It was Phinks’ phone, and somehow it had fallen out of his pocket ( _probably while he was pounding me into the countertop,_ the man thought with a blush) and been left halfway underneath Feitan’s long jacket, the only thing that he had left to put on. He took a couple of steps to it and fished it out.

 

“You’ve got a text.”

 

“What does it say?” Phinks was obviously still tense about their current, albeit interrupted conversation, but in their line of work an ignored text could be a serious problem.

 

Feitan opened it.

 

_From: Hisoka_

_You left your jacket at the restaurant you know ^_^_

 

Feitan read it out loud, anger bubbling inside of him suddenly. He glared over at his friend, and upon seeing the panic evident in his eyes, he had no more patience. So much for enticing him into telling the truth with honesty.

 

“You were with HISOKA? And you _lied_ to me about it? Are you _dating_ him or something?! Where _were_ you for three weeks?! What were you _doing_?!”

 

“What-- _No_! Nothing!! I mean--”

 

Feitan did not want to hear it. “ _Nothing_? You were gone doing _nothing_ for three weeks and for some reason I couldn’t be there.” Phinks opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly Feitan found he did not want to hear it. He could feel the tears threatening to spill over again. How come only Phinks could do this to him? “You know what Phinks? I’m done. Just stop. Leave me alone.”

 

And with that he marched from the room.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks ago, if anyone had told Feitan that his best friend was dating that idiotic killer clown, he would have chopped off their head and not given the incident a second thought. Now, however, he was having a hard time convincing himself that that was not what was happening.

 

The problem was that it really made sense.

 

Phinks disappears for three weeks and can’t say where he’s been. Phinks is reluctant to have dinner alone with Feitan. Phinks is embarrassed when they run into Hisoka on the street. Phinks can’t say what Hisoka whispered to him. Phinks gets drunk and hooks up with Feitan, only to feel guilty in the morning and ask to pretend it never happened.

 

Feitan almost cracked a smile as the thought popped into his head: _Oh my God, I’m the mistress._

 

But it just wasn’t that funny. He had almost convinced himself that Machi was right, that Phinks had been feeling the same way he was, but now it all made him feel utterly embarrassed. How self-centered and conceited of him to think that what was going on with Phinks had anything to do with him! There was only one thing for it. He would have to avoid being alone with Phinks until the job was over. Then he could take his mini vacation and forget that he had ever had these feelings.

  
With that settled, Feitan turned back to the briefing at hand, and tried to push all thoughts of Phinks from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Reviews are welcome :)  
> Check me out at hisokaxlove.tumblr.com


	11. A Moment Alone, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troupe conducts their heist. Phinks can't seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter guys!! I'm just editing the final chapter, although I may also write an epilogue. Let me know what you think :) It's the end of an era.
> 
> Not beta-read, as always.
> 
> hisokaxlove.tumblr.com

Phinks just sat there, completely nonplussed. And frustrated, as they were fighting again. Feitan thought he was _dating_ Hisoka? He tried to look at it from the other man’s perspective. After all, he _had_ snuck off to see that weirdo just earlier that day. But it was unthinkable! How could Feitan possibly believe that? And so readily?

 

He tried to shut it all out and focus on the facts.

 

It all came down to this: If Feitan thought that he was dating _Hisoka_ of all people, he would have to just come clean. The whole point of not telling Fei about his feelings was that they could preserve their friendship but he doubted very much whether there would be a friendship to come back to if Feitan thought that he had been secretly dating the creepy man that got two of their friends killed.

 

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, to say the least. Even if they weren’t currently in a briefing that _oh my god I should be paying attention to_ , Feitan seemed pretty keen on avoiding him, and he was not about to yell his feelings out to the whole troupe. What if it was just sex for him? It was more than that for Phinks.

 

The blonde was shocked back into the conversation as Feitan started talking, and he realized with a blush, that he had already been staring at the man.

 

In addition to finding out where they were being held, Feitan had managed to torture Kei into telling him that they were given a false date for the shipment of the antiquities. He was actually supposed to meet them at the warehouse at midnight tonight to supervise the loading of the goods onto a barge.

 

Phinks’ stomach sank. It sounded as though they were going to work through the night, and with how mad Feitan was, he might just leave after the job was done. He seemed to be determinedly looking anywhere but at Phinks.

 

Before he knew it, the briefing was over and the Boss was assigning jobs. Most of them were supposed to go to the warehouse immediately and get the merchandise, but Kortopi, Shizuku and Franklin were tasked with heading down to the docks to find the ship that the antiquities were supposed to use. The Boss figured that it would be helpful to know in advance. As it was already equipped to handle this specific load, the plan was to appear at the warehouse and follow the workers down to the pier as they loaded the ship. They could then steal the ship, and sail it to a port of their choosing. Because there was so much to load, they figured that Kei, as supervisor, would not be expected to show up at the very beginning of the loading process. By the time that they realized he was truly missing, the ship would be too.

 

At least, that was the plan.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the warehouse, concealed in the shadows, and looking through windows, they discovered that it was nearly empty. The only part of the warehouse that was not barren, had several men standing on it. Phinks could not hear what they were saying, but he did notice a second later when the Boss hopped over to Feitan, gracefully, to whisper in his ear. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy, watching them huddled together like that. Feitan nodded, and when the boss stood up and motioned for everyone to follow them inside, the small man took the lead.

 

Upon entering the warehouse, all three of the workers looked up. They immediately recognized what this was. The one on the right tried to reach for a phone and it was immediately knocked out of his hand by a projectile from one of the troupe members. Then, the one in the middle spoke up.

 

“Even if you torture us, we’ll never talk.” The man already looked terrified. Phinks could see Feitan almost laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

It took less than a minute of torture before the man was giving out information.

 

He was screaming that they were too late, because the barge was already loaded up with the merchandise and would leave as soon as the inspector, Tanaka Kei, signed off on it.

 

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before someone realized that Kei was missing, the boss led everyone, except for Phinks and Feitan down to the docks. The idea was that Feitan would torture the dock number out of this man, and the rest of the troupe would look for the barge. Once they had the dock number, Phinks and Feitan would meet them down on the docks.

 

Phinks was simultaneously thrilled and terrified at being left alone with Feitan again. It was what he wanted. He needed to talk to him before he disappeared, but it did cross his mind that now might not be the most optimal time for a confession of love. But it may be his only time…

 

Doing his best to ignore the screeches of the man in the chair, and the uncomfortable wiggling of the man that Phinks was supposed to be watching, who was currently huddled against the wall opposite him, the blonde tried to speak up. He had to at least say something.

 

“Fei?”

 

Feitan ignored him.

 

“Fei.”

 

Feitan spoke without looking up from the task at hand. “I’m working Phinks.”

 

“Yeah, I know but--”

 

“It can wait, Phinks.” The annoyance in his voice was clear.

 

The blonde was quiet for a few moments, stewing in his thoughts and letting his friend work. His mind started straying back to only a few hours ago, when they were in a similar situation, in a dark candlelit basement. Suddenly, he had to say something.

 

“Look, Fei it’s not--”

 

“DOCK 17! Please, j--just leave m--me alone…!” On the last word the man broke down into sobs, and Phinks decided that now was as good of a time as any to talk to Feitan. They finished what they needed to. He spoke up for a third time, as Fei was opening his phone to send the boss a text.

 

“Fei, I know what you think is going on, but it’s not. I promise. I’m not with Hisoka or--”

 

“Shut up, Phinks.”

 

Phinks got up and walked and grabbed Feitan, who was still staring at the blank screen of his phone, despite having already sent the message.

 

“No Fei, I’m trying to tell you, I’m--”

 

He saw the man move a moment too late. By the time the man had dropped down to the ground, dead, the sirens in the warehouse were blaring loudly. Lights were flashing all around them. Phinks turned to the man that was still alive in the chair. “Turn it the fuck off!”

 

The man laughed at him, yelling over the din. “Haa, you can’t t--turn it _off_!”

 

One panicked look toward each other and both of them ran out, Feitan killing the man in the chair on his way.

 

“We need to get to the docks!” Phinks yelled ahead of him, towards Feitans slim figure. He was being lit up by the lights every other second, and it was incredibly disorienting, like trying to run through a strobe light. Phinks tried to just focus on running towards Feitan.

  
When Feitan yelled back, he sounded extremely angry. “Phinks, we cannot go in that direction! We’re going back to base! They’ll call us!”

 

Phinks followed him out of the warehouse and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys soon for the very last chapter!! Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	12. Just Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally talks about their feelings.

Feitan did not stop running until he had reached their temporary base. He could not stop internally berating himself. _I cannot believe that I let Phinks distract me like that. Fuck. I hope they got to the barge before it left. Shit Goddamnit._

 

He wrenched open the door and walked inside, not waiting for Phinks to catch up. Regardless of what happened with the rest of the troupe, there was no longer a reason for him to stay _here_ , and the faster he could get away from Phinks, the better. He stalked into their room on the top floor of the building and, trying to ignore the vivid flashbacks of what he and his friend had done here, he quickly moved about, packing up his things. There wasn’t much.

 

Unfortunately, Phinks had not been that far behind him, and he burst through the door as Feitan was returning from the bathroom with his toothbrush. He caught Phinks’ eye for a moment and quickly ignored him, opting instead to turn his attention back to the task at hand.

 

“Wait, okay-- Fei don’t leave.”

 

Feitan ignored him.

 

“Please, Fei talk to me. I just-- I have things I want to say. Just please hear me out. It’s not what you think, I promise.”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Feitan responded, icily, willing his voice to not waver.

 

“Fei can’t we please talk about this? I’m sorry that I let that guy get away, and for distracting you, I just knew you were going to try to leave, and--”

 

Feitan rounded on him, furious.

 

“You _think_ that’s why I’m angry? Phinks just leave me alo--” He stopped yelling when he heard his own ringtone coming from the pocket of his jacket. He pulled his phone out and answered it. _Moment of truth_.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Feitan, what the fuck was that?” Machi’s voice came out of the phone, clearly annoyed. “We barely made it on the fucking ship. You guys are going to have to meet us at whichever port we dock at. This is exactly what I was talking about with you and that stupid blond. I swear to god if this was Phinks being a fucking idiot--”

 

Feitan cut her off, mostly to stop her from babbling about their previous conversation. He was positive that Phinks could hear her from across the room. “No, Machi, it was me. I got careless. Phinks had nothing to do with it. It won’t happen again.”

 

“ _Nothing_ to do with it?” She sounded skeptical.

 

“Correct.”

 

“...Fine Feitan, whatever. Look just pack up all of our things, because we won’t be able to make it back, and we’ll text you where to meet us. We got all the merchandise and the boat, but we definitely cannot go back to that port.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye.” He hung up and returned to packing, determinedly not meeting Phinks’ gaze.

 

“Fei.” Phinks was ignored.

 

“Feitan.” Nothing.

 

“What did she mean, ‘what she was talking about’?”

 

Feitan grabbed his bag and tried to leave. He would have to come back later for everyone else’s things, or make Phinks get them, but right now he just needed to get out. He got to the door and tried to push past Phinks, but the man barred his exit.

 

“... Why Fei? If you’re so pissed at me why did you cover for me like that?”

 

The shorter man did his best murderous glare and pointed it at Phinks. “Just leave me alone.”

 

“Fei I don’t understand! What is going on with you?!”

 

Feitan snapped. He dropped his bag, looked up at Phinks and shoved him into the door jam. “With ME?! What’s going on WITH ME?! How about- what’s going on with _you_ Phinks?! You want to know why I covered for you?! Because I _care_ about you _baichi_. When you care about someone you help them out, and you cover for them, and you _don’t lie to them_! I’ve _always_ been like that with you! Don’t you care about me too? What is so important that you can’t tell me about it? So you’re dating the clown?! How could I _not_ be pissed?! If you just told me what was going on… but you didn’t. And you still won’t. If you really care about me then you’ll speak up right now. And if you don’t… Just leave me alone. It’s easy. It’s a yes or no.”

 

“ _Yes_! Okay?!” Phinks burst out. “Of course I care about you. I can’t stop thinking about you! ALL. THE. TIME. It’s driving me crazy! I’ve been trying to ignore it, and trying to get over it… Fuck Fei! I even talked to _Hisoka_ about it. It’s tearing me apart. And- and you’re my friend so- I don’t know what to do…” he finished weakly, staring at the ground.

 

Feitan looked at him, dumbfounded. _Phinks actually did like him? That could not have been what this was about. But… Phinks did seem really sincere. And it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibilities that Phinks was just that dense_. After a few seconds of silence, he found his voice.

 

“Phinks,” Feitan began in a cautious tone of voice, “we had sex and your first reaction was ‘I’m sorry, we were drunk.’”

  
“I-- I was just--” _All or nothing_ … “I thought you were going to regret it, and things would get weird and--” He took a deep breath. “I just want to be with you. Every time I look at you I get this… Feeling. Like there’s butterflies in my stomach. And it won’t stop. And if you don’t feel like that, then I still want to be with you as friends. I just don’t want it to be weird.”

 

Feitan felt a warmth blossom in the pit of his stomach, and all of the anger melt away.

 

“That’s funny,” he stepped stepped closer, and craned his neck upwards towards Phinks’ face. “I’ve just been calling it ‘that Squirmy Feeling,’ but I suppose butterflies is better. Even if it is super cliché.”

 

Phinks’ eyes were wide and his face flushed as he met Feitan’s gaze. “You… You too?” he asked, barely more than a whisper.

 

“Always, baichi,” Feitan murmured, as he stood up on his tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss on Phinks’ lips.

  
“Just-” Feitan began in a threatening tone, swinging Phinks around him, pushing him down onto his bed and climbing onto his lap. “Don’t _ever_ lie to me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Come chat with me at hisokaxlove.tumblr.com.


	13. Some Much Needed Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be an epilogue, but I actually might write an epilogue where they get back to the troupe... I haven't decided yet. So this here is some smut and fluff that kind of wraps up their love with a nice little bow. Enjoy :)

The two men laid out on the bed, alone at last with the entire base to themselves, trading slow, lazy kisses. It had been such a love hate thing for the past few days that they both found themselves wanting to just relax. They’d missed the part of their relationship that was actual, functional communication, and the easiness of being together. The kissing was new, but who could complain about that.

 

Feitan smiled as a thought occurred to him. He tried to bury his face in Phinks’ neck, but soon he was giggling uncontrollably. Phinks hugged him closer.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he forced out, willing his face to return to his normal mask.

 

“What is it Fei?” He tried to pull back to look his friend in the face, but as Feitan was on top of him, and refusing to pull his face away from Phinks’ neck, it was kind of pointless.

 

“It’s just-- I drove you so crazy that you went to _Hisoka_ for advice. You actually had _lunch_ with him. You’ve got it bad.”

 

Phinks flushed. “God-- Whatever Fei. I had to talk to _someone_. Who the fuck else was I supposed to ask? And he already guessed so-- whatever, judgy.”

 

“Yeah well Machi knew too and she’s not a psychopathic murderer that thrives off of chaos. Just saying.”

 

“Machi knew?! How? Did you tell her?”

 

“No she’s just really good. Must be all the hanging out with Paku. She’s got great instincts. She thought we’d been dating for a while, and I caught you doing something bad.”

 

“Something bad like what?”

 

“I believe the examples she used were ‘cheating on me, catching you watching lesbian porn and you trying some weird shit in bed.’”

 

“What?! Wait-- weird shit like what?”

 

“I have no idea. I didn’t ask. I was more concerned with why she thought we were already dating. She gives good advice, though.”

 

“Yeah? What’d she tell you? Can’t’ve been that good if it made you want to leave me after the job was done.”

 

“It didn’t _baichi_ , you did that part all by yourself. She told me to just tell you how I feel. And I was going to until you got that text from Hisoka.”

 

“Oh…” He paused for a moment. “Fei, I’m sorry for disappearing after the last job. I barely did anything while I was gone, anyways. It sucked. I mostly just sat around in a hotel room thinking about you.”

 

“Yeah?” Feitan kissed his neck, suddenly playful. “You were _thinking_ about me?”

 

Phinks went rigid. “No! I mean, well yes, I was thinking about you. But not like-- Well okay I mean… Maybe a little like-- Ugh stop smiling!”

 

Feitan ignored him, still smiling at how flustered he was getting, and continued to kiss and suck on and lick his neck, his hands feeling up the blonde’s sides. He moved up to nip at Phinks’ earlobe and whispered. “Tell me baichi.”

 

He felt Phinks shiver beneath him, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and breathy.

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“Tell me how you thought about me. What you wanted to do,” he murmured into Phinks’ ear, sliding his hands underneath his shirt to feel his bare chest.

 

“Oh, God-- Fei I--I thought about you so much. About kissing you. About touching you.” Feitan whimpered, kissing further down on his neck. “I wanted to fuck you so bad.”

 

Feitan groaned and sat up briefly, straddling him, to pull both of their shirts over their heads. He leaned back down, pressed his mouth against Phinks’ and licked his lower lip. Phinks licked into his mouth causing Feitan moan and drag his nails down the blonde’s front. He bit down onto his bottom lip and felt Phinks’ erection twitch.

 

Feitan pulled back to study him for a second.

 

“Fei, wha--ahhh!!” Phinks tried to ask what he was doing, but was cut off by a gasp as Feitan scraped a nail harshly over his nipple. He grabbed Feitan’s hips and ground up into him, insistently.

 

“Fuck, Fei--”

 

Not done experimenting, Feitan leaned down to kiss him softly, as he slowly raked his nails down Phinks’ stomach. The moan he got in response was fairly conclusive.

 

Apparently Phinks liked a little pain.

 

Feitan was just trying to decide what to do with this newfound information, when he was abruptly flipped over and pinned down with his hands above his head by one of Phinks’. He gasped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan as the blonde moved down to bite softly at his nipple.

 

Suddenly Feitan was craving that sensation that he remembered from only hours ago, when Phinks had been slamming into him with reckless abandon on a countertop in the basement. He found himself grinding up into Phinks with his legs wrapped around his middle.

 

“Baichi-- Want--” Feitan gasped out in between breaths. “Want you inside-- _Please_ \--”

 

Phinks growled at that and let go of the noirette briefly to rid them both of their clothes. When he returned to hovering over him, Feitan wrapped his legs back around him and leaned up to press a kiss onto his lips. They kissed softly for a moment before he bit down on the blonde’s lower lip, hard, knowing it would get him riled up the way he wanted. It did.

 

Phinks grabbed Feitan’s arms again, pinning them above his head, and brought his other hand to Feitan’s mouth for him to suck on his fingers.

 

Feitan eagerly took them inside his mouth, licking them and bobbing on them and swirling his tongue around them, watching Phinks’ eyes go dark with lust. He closed his eyes and moaned around the fingers. It seemed to break the blonde.

 

He took his hand away from Feitan’s mouth and kissed him passionately, making him forget for a moment, what was going to happen next.

 

“Ahh--” Feitan broke their kiss to moan in surprise as he felt two slick fingers pressing into him at once.

 

“Is this okay?” Phinks was concerned.

 

“Yes-- Oh God yes, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Feitan couldn’t help but push himself down onto the thick fingers that were now rotating inside him, feeling around and--

 

“Ahh!!” He called out as Phinks hit that special spot and stars exploded before his eyes. “There Phinks, please!! Oh God, oh God, oh God--”

 

Apparently Phinks couldn’t take it anymore, because he pulled out his fingers, and before Feitan even had time to complain, he lined up and shoved into the smaller man. It was painful, but it mixed with so many other sensations that he couldn’t protest even if he had wanted to.

 

Phinks angled for a moment before he was again hitting that spot that drove Feitan crazy, and all pain was forgotten. Soon Feitan was reduced to begging incoherently. He wanted to reach down and touch Phinks, but his hands were still pinned above his head, something that he never would have guessed he would enjoy, but undeniably did.

 

Feitan could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and paused in the middle of whatever he was saying to gasp out a warning.

 

“Baichi-- Phinks-- I’m gonna--” He couldn’t even finish his thought before Phinks was grabbing his dick. After three rough strokes he was coming, chanting _Phinks, oh God, Phinks!!_

 

The blonde came seconds later, collapsing onto Feitan in a sweaty sticky mess. Neither of them seemed to mind, though. It was actually a really nice feeling to have Phinks’ dead weight on top of him. It felt… Reassuring.

 

Feitan felt a muffled chuckle against his neck.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing… It’s just-- sometimes, I get one sentence out of you all day. But when we’re having sex, you just can’t shut up. It’s so cute.”

 

Feitan turned a bright shade of vermillion, and buried his face into Phinks’ hair.

 

Phinks slowly drifted off into sleep. Just before he fell completely unconscious, he heard a muffled sound against his head, that he could barely make out.

 

"Whatever, judgy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye everyone!! :( Hope you enjoyed :) I may or may not add an epilogue so you can keep an eye out for that. As always a review is appreciated!
> 
> Hisokaxlove.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> My tumblr is hisokaxlove.tumblr.com if you want to ask any questions!


End file.
